What is Love?
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: The Detectives find a story on Is The story real? or just a fake? Rated for safty, hope Ya'll enjoy
1. Reading Ch 1

**What is Love?**

**_Ok, this is one of those the spirit Detectives find and read stories. I hope it turns out good!

* * *

_**

**"Yusuke, you really need to clean your room." Kurama said as he, Hiei, and Kuwabara entered Yusuke's room.**

**"Yeah, whatever. So lets watch some flicks. I got a ton of movies!" Yusuke said with a smirk.**

**"Knowing you, they are all porno films, so, no." Kurama said.**

**"Ok, how about we check out this site I found. Its called fan It's a pretty cool site." Yusuke said.**

**"Ok, why not." Kurama said. Yusuke turned on his computer and went to the site.**

**"Lets see if my favorite author has updated." Yusuke said. (Just so you know, the story they are reading and the author who wrote the story do not exist. It's my name on Gaia online.) "Hay look, she put up a new story. LitanKurama is my favorite author, she is a great writer." Yusuke said. "Ok, It's called What is Love? Here is the summary: _He loved him, his little fire, but His fire could not love him back, right? Rated for safety, hope ya'll enjoy. _Ok, sounds interesting. Lets read." Yusuke said as he clicked the link. The window opened and he started to read…**

**_It was a stormy night, the cold winter wind howled as a man ran through the trees, trying to get to his friends house. He saw the familiar light and stopped outside of the window. He knocked lightly against the windowpane and a tall teen with long red hair opened up the window. "Hiei, come in. You're socked to the bone. Here, take these and change out of those." The teen said as he handed Hiei a pair of jeans and a T- Shirt._**

**_"Hn, whatever Kurama." Hiei said as he toke the cloths and went into the bathroom and changed. He came back out and handed Kurama his wet cloths. "Happy now?"_**

**_Inari-sama, he is cute. "Yes Hiei, hehe, are you hungry? We have leftovers from dinner, if you want some." Kurama said. Hiei just stared at him. "Ok, how about some Sweet Snow?" Hiei smirked. "Ok, I'll be right back." Kurama left and came back with a carton of chocolate Ice Cream. "Here" He handed it and a spoon to Hiei. On like five seconds, the carton was empty._**

**_"Thanks." Hiei murmured._**

**_"Any time, I'm going to go to bed. Feel free to stay if you want to." Kurama said as he climbed into bed and fell asleep._**

**_Hn, stupid fox…why does he have to be so adorable. Wait? Was I just thinking that? Hiei shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sat on the window seat and fell asleep._**

**"That's the first chapter. She says she will post more if she gets a lot of reviews, well, I guess we should all review, so she updates." Yusuke said. He turned around and noticed that Hiei looked pissed and Kurama had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Uh, guys? You ok?"**

**"What the hell was that? Hiei said, enraged.**

**"That…was interesting." Kurama said. Yusuke just shrugged and clicked the go button. _Great story! You're an awesome writer! My friends are a little creeped out, but that is only cause this is their first time reading Hiei Kurama Slash fics. Great job again, update soon!_ Yusuke typed into the Review space. He hit enter and the review was sent.**

**"Ok Guys, it late, lets get some sleep." Yusuke said as he flopped down on his bed. The others all found someplace to sleep and they went to bed.

* * *

**

**_So? Did ya like it? I'm not telling if this will be a Hiei Kurama fic or if just the story they are reading is. I'll tell ya when I decide. Ja Ne for now!_**


	2. Reading Ch 2

**What is love?**

**Ch 2**

**_Ok, I'm mad, ONLY ONE FLIPPIN REVIEW? And it was from my best friend. Ok, the only reason I am updating is cause I wanna. That is all!

* * *

_**

**The next morning Yusuke got up, early…(I know scary) and checked the site again. LitanKurama had updated. "YES!" Yusuke said, which woke everyone up.**

**"Yusuke, what are you shouting about?" Kurama asked.**

**"She updated! Lets read the second chapter." Yusuke said. Everyone gathered around the desk and Yusuke began to read: **

**_The next morning Hiei awoke before Kurama did. Hn, my fox is still asleep…wait, MY fox? Where did that come from? He is not mine…although he is vary attractive…wait? Stop! Stop thinking such nonsense, I am the forbidden child, I can not love nor can I be loved. Hiei tried to clear his thoughts. He flittered out the window and into the cool morning air. I need to think… Hiei went to a secret part of the forest and sat in is favorite tree._**

_**Back at Kurama's house Kurama had woken up… "I guess Hiei left, and I was going to tell him too." Kurama said. He got dressed and left his house. He walked to a secret part of the forest that, he thought, only he knew about. He sat under his favorite tree. It always reminded him of Hiei. "Hmm…Fate is funny…you never know what will happen…" Kurama said, speaking to the wind. "I wonder why fate has decided to have me fall in love with him, my cute little fire demon." Hiei looked down, shocked at what Kurama said. **_

**_He…he loves me? But…why? Hiei thought. He continued to look down at Kurama. _**

_**"I don't know why I love him, I know he will never love me back, but…a small part of me still hopes…" Kurama said with a sigh. Hiei, who was not paying attention, snapped a branch. Kurama looked up with a start. "H…Hiei? When did you get here?" Kurama said, his face turning Bright red. **_

**_"Hn, since before you got here." Hiei said. Just lie, damn you! Just say Hn and get it over with! But he could not lie to his fox. "I heard what you said."_**

_**"Oh…I…I see. Well, I must be getting back. My mother is probably worried about me." Kurama said as he stood to leave. Hiei grabbed Kurama's sleeve. He pulled Kurama down and captured his Kurama's lips with his own. **_

_**"I never said I didn't feel the same fox, you assume the worst to quickly." Hiei said when they broke apart.**_

_**"Hiei, you…" Kurama stuttered.**_

_**"Yes fox, I love you." Hiei said. They kissed again. Kurama smiled. "What are you smiling about fox?" Kurama was staring at the lake that sat in the middle of the forest. "What?" Kurama just smiled bigger. He picked up the little demon and carried him to the lake. "What are you doing Fox?" Kurama dumped him into the lake. "What was that for!"**_

_**Kurama shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought you would look cute wet." Kurama said. Hiei glared at him. **_

_**"Baka fox." Hiei muttered. They left the clearing and went back to Kurama's house so Hiei could get dry cloths on. **_

**Yusuke finished the chapter and looked behind him. Kuwabara looked ready to puck while Hiei and Kurama were blushing like mad. "Lets review." Yusuke said. He clicked the go button. _Hay, great job. My friends are gonna send a review too, so yeah! Keep up the good work. I think it is turning out awesome! Update soon. Spirit Boy Yusuke! _**

**After he sent the review Kurama toke Yusuke's seat and clicked the go button. _This story is well written. Not bad. It is vary interesting. Keep up the good work. Kitsune Kurama. _**

**Hiei was next to review. _Hn, baka author, baka story, update. Forbidden child_**

**And last was Kuwabara. _Good job, kinda creepy, but update! The great Kazuma Kuwabara. _Once they all sent their reviews they ate breakfast and left to visit Genkai. **

**When they arrived they saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail sitting on the top step. "Hello, and who are you guys?" She asked.**

"**We should be asking you." Yusuke said.**

"**Lita Kitsune! Nice to meet ya, Yusuke. I've read your reviews, so ya like my Yaoi stories, huh?" Lita asked.**

**"Your LitanKurama? Nice to meet ya. Yeah, I love your stories! They rule! These are my friends…"**

**"Hiei, Kurama and the baka, I know. I am the one who wrote the story. And…I know something you don't!" Lita said, beaming.**

**"And what is that, baka." Hiei said.**

**"You and Kurama have been together for two months now." Lita said. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at their two, blushing friends.

* * *

**

**_Ok, hope ya'll like! I tried! I like it, any who, update! ……I mean Review!_**


	3. Reading Ch 3 before it debutes

**What is Love?**

**Ch3 **

**_Hehe, I love writing this story, any way, I'm going to update some of my other stories. I'll update this one again after I have updated all my other stories, k'ay? Ok…on with the fic!

* * *

_**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at their two blushing friends. "Dude? Is she telling the truth?" Kuwabara asked.**

**"Of course you Baka. They are in love with each other. They have even slept together a few times." Lita said smiling.**

**"Hn, have you ever heard of KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Hiei yelled as he drew his Kantna. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder and stepped forward.**

**"Do you have any more of that story?" Kurama asked.**

**"Yeah, I got the next chapter on my computer. Come on." Lita said as a portal opened and she stepped through. The Tantei followed.**

**"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked when they arrived on the top floor of a two-story apartment.**

**"My house, ding dong. My computer of course would be at MY house." Lita said. "And Please keep stupid comments to a minimum." She stepped out of the room they were in. "Mom! Can I get on the computer please!"**

**"Sure!" A voice called from down stairs. Lita sat at the computer and opened up a document titled chapter three.**

**"Here it is. I'll read it to you guys." Lita said. She went to the top and began…**

_**When they arrived at Kurama's House Shiori asked how Hiei had gotten wet. "He got pushed into the lake in the forest," Kurama said.**_

_**Yeah, by you! Hiei thought. Kurama lead Hiei up to his room and got him dry clothes. Hiei changed and joined Kurama on his bed. "Your cute fox." Hiei muttered as he laid his head on Kurama's Shoulder.**_

_**"Not as cute as you, my little dragon." Kurama said, smiling.**_

_**"Oh, so now I get a pet name?" Hiei said.**_

_**"Of course….Hiei, when should we tell Yusuke and them…?" Kurama asked.**_

_**"Never." Hiei said. He leaned in and captured Kurama's lips with his. They pulled apart for air. "so good…you lips taste like chocolate. And you smell like roses."**_

_**"I take it you like chocolate and roses?" Kurama said. Hiei kissed him again.**_

_**"Not like, Koi, Love." Hiei said. They continued to kiss. Slowly Hiei removed Kurama's shirt.**_

_**"Hiei…?" Kurama asked.**_

_**"Hmmm…" Hiei asked back.**_

_**"What are you doing?" Kurama asked as he smirked and removed Hiei's shirt.**_

_**"Nothing, fox……" Hiei said. Kurama started slowly caress Hiei's skin, sending shivers of pleasure down Hiei's spine. "What are you doing fox…?" Hiei said before he let out a moan.**_

_**"Playing, why? Do you like it?" Kurama asked in a seductive tone. Hiei shivered. Kurama started to use his tongue to tease and excite the little fire demon…**_

**"Little? I am NOT little." Hiei interrupted.**

**"Well, you're not tall, so I called you little." Lita said, "now don't interrupt again."**

**_Hiei moaned again. Just as Kurama started to finger the belt around Hiei's waist…_**

**_"SUICHI! Its time to eat! Ask your friend if he wants to eat with us!" Shiori called from down stairs._**

**_A long string of curses escaped Hiei's mouth. "Why Hiei, I didn't know you knew so many colorful words!" Kurama said in mock surprise._**

**_"Oh shut up!" Hiei said as they went down stairs. They sat at the table and ate diner in silence._**

**_"Mother…" Kurama said once they had finished. "Hiei has invited me to stay the night at his house. My I?"_**

**_"Of course." Shiori said. Kurama thanked her and Hiei and Him went to their clearing. That night cries of passion filled the night air._**

**Lita stopped and turned around. "There is more, this is just half of it, but what do you think so far?"**

**"Except for the lake scene that is almost a word for word account." Kurama said. "Are you stalking us or something?"**

**"Hehe, you think that was good. Wait till you see what happens next." Lita said.**

**_The next morning they got cleaned up and dressed before heading to Genkai's. They were supposed to meet everyone there for Botan's Birthday party._**

**"So that's why you two were late." Yusuke said. Kurama blushed while Hiei glared.**

**_"Hay you guys! Glad you could make it!" Botan greeted when they arrived. _**

_**"Glad to be here." Kurama said. The party was un eventful except for Hiei eating all the sweet snow. When the party was over Hiei and Kurama walked to Kurama's house. While they walked they…talked. **_

_**"Hiei…" Kurama said.**_

_**"What fox?" Hiei questioned. **_

_**"I think I should tell my mother." Kurama said.**_

_**"About us, our your past?" Hiei asked.**_

_**"Both. I could never tell her about us without explaining my past first. I if I told her about my past, why not tell her about the present." Kurama said with a sad smile.**_

_**"You will be ok fox. Worse comes to worse you can move to Makai with me and we can forget about this mess." Hiei said.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess your right." Kurama said. They reached the house to find Shiori cooking diner. **_

_**"Have a seat boys." Shiori said, "Diner should be ready shortly."**_

_**"Mother, my I have a word with you." Kurama asked. Hiei toke his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You might want to sit. There has been a secret I have been keeping from you for 17 years." (He's 17) Shiori just stared at him with a look of confusion. Kurama toke a deep breath and explained everything. Shiori just sat and listened. When Kurama finished she smiled. **_

_**"Thank you for telling me this." Shiori said. "I understand your reason for not telling me sooner. And I want you to know, I except you not matter what." At this Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. **_

_**"Thank you Mother." Kurama said.**_

_**"For what?" She asked.**_

_**"Excepting me." Kurama said.**_

**Lita finished up. "That chapter is called Excepting. So, what do you guys think?"**

**"I swear your stalking us." Kurama muttered.**

**"You mean that's TRUE?" Kuwabara said looking quickly between Hiei, Lita and Kurama.**

**"Yeah, its true." Kurama said. "The only incorrect thing is that I never had to take off his shirt, he was already shirtless, and I was soaking wet too, Hiei pulled me into the water with him." **

**"Damn…" Yusuke said. **

**"cool, huh?" Lita said. "Lets get back to Genkai's." So they went throught the portal and back to Japan. (Lita me Lives in the USA so yeah)

* * *

**

**_Well? What do you think? Review please!_ **


	4. Learning about the real world

**What is love?**

**Ch 4**

**_ok, no story chapters in this one. sorry._

* * *

**

They all went inside and sat down. "How DO you know all of this?" Kurama asked. In truth it was a little unnerving.

**"Simple," Lita said, "where we just went was an alternate dimension. Demons don't exist there. And you guys, well, you're just a TV show." Lita pulled out a DVD and put it into the TV. "This is the Kurama Karasu fight. One of my favorites!" Lita pressed play. "See" she said as they watched. "Your just a show. Millions of screaming fans watched this, and the other, episode. Some actually rooting for the bad guy while most rooted for you guys!"**

**"What does this show say about us?" Hiei asked, talking about him and Kurama.**

**"Your not a real pairing. Although some fans beg to differ. But the creator of the show has said that the famed Hiei and Kurama pairing does not exist." Lita said.**

**"How many pairing are there?" Yusuke asked.**

**"Thousands. I'll name off a few…let's see, you have all the true pairings, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina. Then you got the Yaoi pairings, Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kurama, Kuwabara and Kurama" at this Lita shuttered. "I HATE that pairing the most. There is also Kuwabara Yusuke, Kuwabara Hiei, Hiei Touya, which is actually a vary good pairing. Then there are the strait pairings, Hiei Keiko, Hiei Botan, Kurama Botan, which is as popular as Hiei Kurama, Kurama Keiko, kind of rare, Kurama Yukina. A few even do Hiei Yukina, which is interesting. There are SO many different types. Those are kind of the ones you see a lot. Oh and I even read a story where Keiko and Kuwabara got together. But they were both kind of bad guys. Plus it was a cross over with Inu-Yasha, another show." Lita said. By now she had four pairs of big eyes staring at her. "What?"**

**"I have one question, what is wrong with people?" Kurama asked. "I mean…Hiei…and Kuwabara? Are they insane?"**

**"Yeah, probably." Lita said.**

**"And…" Kurama shuttered, "Why in the name of Inari-sama would they pair me and Kuwabara up?"**

**"I don't know…usually Yaoi pairings are two cute guys, not an ultimate Bishie and an ultimate baka." Lita said. "Oh, but that's not really the worst. For some reason authors have seemed to be attracted to," Shutters yet again "male pregnancy. Usually it's Kurama. Once I started to read a story where Hiei and Kurama got together. Then Yomi kidnapped Hiei because, as he put it, "Hiei has the blood of a kimoorie which allows him to have kids" which is a load of bull. Guys, no matter the circumstance, cannot have kids. If, per say, the guy turned into a girl for a period of time then, ok, it works. I read one story where Kurama was kind of regretting the fact that cause he was with Hiei he could never have his own children. Well, the next day he awoke to find he was now a she! It was awesome! That night, uh, lets just say Hiei and Kurama had some fun. Well, then Kurama stared to not really feel well. So finally Hiei brought Yukina to see…uh…her…him…well, to she the now female Kurama. And so then you find out the female Kurama is pregnant! It rules! It's so cool. But don't worry; Kurama gets turned back into a guy after the babies are winged." Lita finished.**

**"I hate to tell you Lita, but people in your dimension are mental." Yusuke said.**

**"I know. I know. The funny thing is, where I'm from, I'm the weird one." Lita said with a laugh. "Any way, I'm going to go home, post the third chapter and write the fourth." Lita said as she disappeared.**

**"I think I'll go home." Kurama said as he stood.**

**"Nah-uh. You two have some explaining to do." Yusuke said. So for the next half hour Hiei and Kurama were forced to endure their friends questions.

* * *

_Ok, thats all for this. next chapter might have more of the story!_**


End file.
